Sharing is caring
by namichan89
Summary: Wincestiel - with est. Destiel on the side - PWP porn. Probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written, features incest, snowballing, come-play, rimming. The whole package, hells yeah. And unprotected sex. Have fun.


**Sharing is caring**

**Don't ask me, this just happened. Enjoy.**

**Pairings: established Destiel, Wincestiel for the rest.**

**Warnings: obviously Dean/Sam/Cas, PWP, gay threesome, incest, probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written – which means a thing or two – snowballing, come-play, rimming. The whole package, hells yeah. And unprotected sex, for the sake of this fic, but don't ever do this in real life. Always use a condom.**

Sam's hands were large and strong, and they held Castiel's hips firm in place as he fucked up into the angel's tight hole. A gasp, followed by a deep moan fell involuntarily from his lips as Sam stilled for a moment, burying himself balls-deep into Cas and holding that position for a few seconds. Castiel was able to feel him, stretching the ring of muscle more than he had ever felt it before, and the tip of Sam's thick, swollen cock brushed his prostate as it twitched inside of him. Cas whimpered.

The angel had always been aware that Sam was huge – everything about him, body, hands, his feet – so that his cock was also huge wasn't that surprising. Still, Cas couldn't help but stare. And despite the fact that Cas couldn't complain about Dean's size, which he had gotten fairly used to, Sam... Sam was different, in more ways than that.

For one thing, he may be just as passionate as Dean when it came to sex, but yet again, in a completely different way. Where Dean was smooth and acting with finesse, enjoying to take Cas to the edge, to leave him hanging there, to withdraw and wait for Cas to calm down, and all of that just to start it all over again until Castiel was convinced he would go crazy any moment-

Well, where Dean was all that, Sam was dominating and rough and always made sure to be in control. Sure, he was considerate and made it good for his partner, but basically, the best way to describe his current situation was: Sam had his way with Cas right now.

The cowboy position hadn't been new to Castiel either, but when it was Dean who let Cas ride him, he let him because he wanted to _watch_. Dean would lay underneath him, hands rested loosely on the angel's thighs, and just watch as Cas fucked himself down onto his cock and back up. And Cas loved it, because he just knew what kind of power he held over Dean like this.

But Sam – Sam was not only topping, Sam was in full control. His hands were splayed across Cas hipbones, thumbs digging into the small of his back, holding him steady. Not that Castiel wasn't an angel and could get out of this within the blink of an eye, but - he just didn't want to. This was new to him, and he had to lie if he said he wouldn't enjoy every split second of it.

Dean would never fuck him like that. Sitting on top of him, but not facing him, instead turning his back towards him, not seeing his face – that would drive Dean crazy.

Dean would also never use the kind of words that constantly dropped from Sam's mouth. Dean was able to be pretty noisy, that was for sure, but he rather moaned softly, whispering sweet nothings into Cas' ear as he pushed him into the mattress. Let alone remembering the sound of Dean's deep, guttural moan that was usually accompanied by a climax made Cas almost come then and there.

A sharp thrust of Sam's hips, shoving the huge dick up his ass, made Castiel remember once again that this wasn't Dean fucking him. This wasn't Dean grunting, "Oh shit, yes, love your ass stuffed full of my cock, don't ya?" behind him.

Castiel moaned helplessly. If felt so good, and yes, he loved it. Sam was right.

That was the moment Dean stepped up in front of him, trademark smirk on his lips as he bent down to cover Cas' lips with his, kissing him hungrily. Kissing Dean would always be different. Because Dean was his, had been for quite some time now, and each time Cas saw him like this, his heart swelled.

When Cas broke the kiss to look over his shoulder, where Sam was laying in the pillows, giving him a dirty look, it made a whole other part of his anatomy swell. His cock. Which was standing, firm and achingly hard, in front of him, no one having paid any attention to it so far.

He needed to come badly, but he wasn't willing to break the rough rhythm that Sam's hips created, slapping against his ass again and again. The slight stretching pain was long since gone, and Castiel lost himself in the feeling of getting fucked so thoroughly.

And Dean was watching with his lips parted and panted heavily.

How had they ended up like this, anyway?

Well, it might have happened during a post-apocalypse-celebration-night-out, somewhere around 4 a. m., when Dean had stated drunkenly that Sam definitely needed to get laid, and soon. It also might have been that Sam had shook his head right then and had shyly smiled at Cas, who had walked beside the brothers as they were on their way back to their motel.

Yet again, it might have been because Dean had noticed the latter very well, and after some probing on his side, Sam had admitted that he kinda felt attracted towards Castiel. And, that he was also kinda curious - and jealous because Dean was the only one who was allowed to have Cas.

All Dean had answered was, "Well, you're my brother, Sam. If there's any one in the whole fucked-up world I would ever share with, it was you."

And after a short glance at Cas, he had added, "If that's okay with you, of course."

It was a question, and Cas answered it with a short nod. He couldn't quite deny to having admired Sam's body before – it was hard not to, now that Dean had introduced him to the carnal pleasures. And he trusted Sam, because Sam was his friend and he loved him.

Not the way he loved Dean, obviously.

Cas had thought it was merely some drunk babbling on the brothers' side that evening. But as it turned out, Sam took him up on it two days later, entering their motel room when Dean was still outside, searching for something in the trunk of the Impala.

After a few reassuring words from Castiel, affirming that he was really okay with whatever would happen, Sam had grinned in understanding. The look in his eyes had changed, then, suddenly shining with so much untamed lust and desire that it was almost frightening. Sam had crossed the room quickly to run his hands over Cas' chest, which was still covered by cloth, just enjoying touching him through the fabric. When the hands had wandered upwards, to Castiel's neck and jaw and face, he knew what was to come and tilted his head backwards.

The kiss came _when_ it was expected, but not exactly _how_. Sam didn't even try to be chaste or hold back in any way, so Castiel found himself kissed breathless pretty quickly, silenced by Sam's lips on his and his tongue ravishing his mouth. The kiss was hard and bruising, and Sam apparently had a thing for biting down on his lips. The slick, firm muscle that was Sam's tongue slid around the tip of his own, against the row of his teeth, across his bottom lip, before the latter got bitten lightly again.

And during that breathtaking kiss, Sam even had the nerve to open the buttons of Cas' button-up, the tie long since undone and tossed aside. In return, Cas had begun to work on Sam's plaid shirt, which was followed pretty quickly by the taller man's jeans dropping to the floor.

"I guess that Dean has a valid point to make use of his condition, now," Castiel had said, his voice rasp and hoarse from arousal.

"He had a condition?"

"Yes, Sammy," Dean had said, entering the room without knocking. "The condition was I get to watch you two if you actually consent on this."

Sam had looked at him for a moment, before realization seemed to strike him. "No, Dean," he said as the older Winchester had walked across the room, intending to sit down in the chair in the corner of the room. "I don't want you to watch. You should take part in this. That is, if you want."

"But... it's about you, it's for you."

"No, it's for _us_. Remember? We're _sharing_."

Cas had listened to the banter wordlessly, but at this point, he decided to interfere. "I would appreciate it if you took part in this, Dean."

Dean's eyes flickered towards him, shining up warmly and affectionately from the moment they met Castiel's. Dean was up, undressed and crawling onto the bed sooner than they had expected. Sam had let Dean prepare Cas, because he knew the angel, knew how he liked it and how to do it best, and by the sounds he had been making during this – Cas straddling his hips, his back to Dean who had buried three fingers inside of his tight hole at that time, and Cas was sure he had moaned something highly blasphemous right there, when Sam's hands had come up and his fingers pinched Cas' nipples – yeah, Sam pretty much loved it.

And then Dean's mouth was on his, all the while during Sam fucking him up the ass, and it was amazing. Dean didn't touch Cas' cock either, although it highly demanded some attention by now, and Castiel groaned in frustration.

"Geez, guys, that is... wow-" Sam groaned from beneath as he saw them kissing, another hard thrust of his hips making Cas jerk up a bit and moan into Dean's mouth.

Dean licked eagerly at his lips, and the angel gladly granted entry to his mouth.

That sight had apparently done it for Sam, because Cas felt Sam's cock inside him twitch, his rhythm faltering as Sam groaned loudly and fell apart beneath him, came so hard that even Dean seemed surprised. After Sam had shot his load deep into Cas, he pulled out and slumped back against the bed.

Before Cas could protest, Dean had manhandled him to lie on the king-sized bed beside Sam, and eased himself between his legs, kissing him. A rough, and very familiar hand slid along the crack of his ass, collecting the remains of lube and a bit of Sam's come dripping out, brushing over the loose, wet muscle and returning immediately to slide two fingers past it. More of Sam's come ran down along Dean's finger, but he clearly didn't care. Then their tube of lube was in Dean's hand and he covered his cock with a good amount before turning back to Cas.

And then there was the familiar feeling of Dean's cock sliding into him, filling him up so pleasantly. It was easier then else, because Sam's bigger dick had prepared and loosened him up good, and Cas was immediately reminded of why he loved having sex with Dean. Because Dean was able to cover his body with his, rolling his hips firmly against Cas' and pushing into him ever so gently. The smooth rhythm was driving Castiel almost mad, and he found himself wriggling and arching up under Dean within seconds, meeting his lover's thrusts in an attempt to find some friction and release.

But by the way Dean fucked him Cas could already tell that this was for Dean right now, and not for him. His boyfriend wouldn't last long like this, his pants getting more and more frequent. Cas knew the signs of Dean's approaching orgasm when he saw them.

Castiel's cock remained untouched and bopped up and down neglected between their bodies, aching and rock-hard.

The angel turned his head to look at Sam, who lay beside them, lazily watching his brother fucking Castiel into the mattress. When the younger Winchester noticed Cas' look, he smiled and reached over to trail his hand through the short, brown hair. Unable to suppress the needy groan dropping from his lips, Castiel turned fully towards Sam, pulling him closer by his hand.

He just needed to kiss someone right now, and Dean was busy sitting between his legs with the latter propped up against his shoulders, fucking into Cas as deep as it was physically possible.

When Sam's tongue pushed into Cas' mouth, Dean groaned from above them. "Guys, you've got no idea how hot this looks-" he trailed off in another moan, burying himself balls-deep into Cas once more. Castiel felt it, felt how Dean's cock had turned so hard within himself with the need of release, and how Dean's hips had stuttered more and more. One final snap of the older Winchester's hips, and he was gone, climaxing and spurting his load into Cas as well. He broke down on the angel, panting and trying to catch his breath, and Cas gently caught him in his arms.

Right then, Sam broke their kiss.

"Cas," he breathed, and a short look down Sam's gorgeous body told Cas that he was hard once again. "Cas, please... I want to fuck you for a second time. Please. Let me."

"Yes, it's okay, Sam," he answered, his voice hoarse and rough from all the moaning. He still needed to come off, his vessel practically cried for shooting its load, and Cas would've long since complained if he didn't know that Dean wouldn't leave him like this.

For now, he really liked the idea of being stuffed full of Sam's huge, fat cock again.

"Just, try to hold yourself together when Dean slips out, okay?" Sam breathed heavily again, shooting a heated look at the angel. "Want to feel all the cum inside your ass-" he added quickly.

Castiel's breath hitched. Yes, he wanted this, all of it. All of Sam and Dean he could get.

So when Dean pulled out slowly, he carefully clenched his muscles, trying not to loose a single drop. Sam quickly spooned him from behind, rolling his body over. Dean, still drifting in post-climax haze, leaned back against the bed and watched with glassy eyes.

Sam's cock was still slick from before, covered in lube and cum and he didn't waste any time slicking it up again. As soon as Cas was in position, he didn't hesitate to split him open on his cock once more.

By all that was holy, Sam's dick would be the end of him. Perfectly stretching him, filling him, fitting into him, thrusting up and making him believe he would go crazy any second. Because despite all the things that Sam's cock already fulfilled, the angel wanted so much more.

Then Dean was suddenly at his side, leaving a set of kisses on his lips before whispering gently in Castiel's ear. "You've been so patient, Cas, I think you deserve a bit of a reward."

And with a mischievous smirk, Dean shuffled down on the bed until his head lay beside Cas' previously untouched cock. The pace of Sam's thrusts was slower this time, he took his damn time fucking Cas. When Sam thrust into Cas for the next time and pushed him forward, Dean's lips were there, waiting for his cock to push into his mouth, past those plush, soft lips that were so perfectly created for a blowjob.

The deep groan that rolled from Castiel's lips as he finally got some kind of stimulation didn't sound human any more. It was so powerful that Dean stopped for a second, waiting for Sam's next move to push Cas' cock further down his throat.

"Stop, stop it, you two," Cas managed to cough.

Despite their confused glances at him, both Winchesters stopped in their motions.

And then, for the first time that evening, Cas was in control – rolling his hips forward, burying himself in Dean's hot, wet mouth, and back out, getting Sam's glorious cock shoved up his ass again.

That move, three times, was all he needed, and that was it. With one last jerk forward, he came down Dean's throat, the waves of his climax shaking his body repeatedly.

Castiel had been on the edge for the whole evening, ever since Dean had first stuck a finger up his ass and carefully rubbed his sweet spot over his prostate. He cried for release practically since then and was on his _third_ fuck already without having had the opportunity to come.

So no surprise that it had been that intense. Which may also be connected to the moves of the Winchester boys.

Dean smirked but said nothing, instead had his lips tightly pressed together when he scrambled up the bed, and Cas thought he wanted to kiss him, but-

Dean leaned over him, bringing his lips to Sam's, and the glistening white fluid dropping from his mouth told Cas that he hadn't swallowed. Sam and Dean had never kissed, that much Cas knew for a fact, so seeing them like this – it wasn't about kissing, it was about playing with Castiel's cum – was arousing beyond belief.

Sam smiled and greedily licked everything he could get out of Dean's mouth, tasting Cas on his tongue, before reaching back up and pulling Dean down by his neck. His other hand was resting flat on Castiel's lower abdomen, strong and large and putting a steady pressure on his insides. That alone made Cas feel the moves of Sam's hard dick inside him more prominent, and he found himself grow hard immediately again, even though he just had a mind-blowing orgasm.

The brother's lips were onto each other's once again, and this time, Sam was pushing the cum up into Dean's mouth – surely not all of it, gravity provided, but a good deal, and the rest ran down Sam's cheeks and jaw and neck in dirty white drops.

Cas groaned at the picture.

Then he leaned back a bit and joined the kiss. Licking up the trails of cum down Sam's cheeks, his tongue met the brothers', and wow – despite how filthy this was, it was a major turn-on for all three of them. Cas could easily tell by all the hot, uncontrolled moans and groans coming from all three of them.

Sam suddenly pushed his hand firmly onto Cas' stomach before breaking away, burying his face in Cas' hair and coming for the second time that evening. The sounds that dropped from his lips were merely short, pleasant mewls, soft compared to the grunt that had accompanied the first climax.

Cas felt filled so pleasantly and didn't want to let go.

But Sam took care of the situation quickly. After a short, reassuring glance at his brother, Sam manhandled Cas onto his belly without slipping out of him. When Dean signalized from beside himself that he was ready, Sam took a deep breath.

Then there was the agonizing loss of Sam's cock, leaving Cas empty and still wanting more. Castiel felt his muscle clench, quite sore now, and if he wasn't an angel and could heal himself, this would probably make him walk very funny tomorrow.

Cas saw from the corner of his eye how Dean took Sam's place behind him, and brushing his fingers over his well-used and fucked-out hole. The touch alone made him rut his hips into the sheets beneath him.

"Sssh, Cas," Dean whispered. "Don't wanna loose anything of that, do you?"

And the familiar fingers split him open again, pushing a few wet drops of cum back into him, before being replaced by Dean's cock. And the second time Dean fucked him that night was even better than the first, because the initial need and desire had been taken out of it, and that left Dean to his usual.

Which meant, per definition not fucking him, but slowly, agonizingly slowly and gently making love to him. That Sam was watching from beside him only upped the situation, but the younger Winchester looked and most likely was way too exhausted to partake in any kind. Cas moaned when Dean had worked his way into his body once more, rolling his hips down in a soft, steady motion, back and forth. Dean was aware how achingly sore Cas had to be by now and made up for it with a languid, lazy fuck, so intense and loving that it took Castiel's breath away for more then just the sheer pleasure of it all.

He felt so full, so pleasantly full, stuffed with the perfect shape of Dean's cock and the remaining empty space filled with the fluid that was a mix of Sam's and Dean's cum. It made Dean slide in and out of him easily, but his boyfriend didn't pick up the pace, he just lingered on what was their perfect rhythm. It had been worked out in long nights at the beginning of their relationship. And perfected later.

To show all this to Sam, how perfectly they fit and worked out, made Cas strangely proud.

Maybe it was also to show him that no matter how hard Sam would fuck Cas, and how much Cas loved it, he would never be able to keep up with this. Castiel thought for a fleeting moment that it was unfair to compare the brothers like this, but then again, in a situation like this one – how couldn't he?

Dean leaned forward, covering Castiel's entire body with his, his chest pressed firmly onto Cas' back. When Dean's arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, hands gently caressing his short hair, Cas smiled contented and looked back into green, lust-blown eyes.

"I love you, Dean," he whispered, smiling lovingly.

Dean chuckled. "Love you, too, Cas. Especially when you're like this."

Castiel chuckled as well and arched his back to lean his head towards his lover, kissing him on his lips. Dean moaned softly. "You want to come again? Should I let you?"

"Yes... yes, please," Cas answered breathlessly.

After that, Dean suddenly picked up the pace, pounding into Castiel's ass hard, two, three, four times – and that was all it took.

The older Winchester broke down on his angel, moaning as he spilled his load once again into him, and Cas felt every jerk of his cock as he rode out the waves of his climax. Then he laughed, slightly confused. "I thought it was about _myself_ reaching orgasm for the second time?" he asked cheekily, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, it is," Dean quickly said before his dick slipped out of him with an obscene pop.

This was followed by a short kiss to Cas' neck, and then Dean scrambled down on the bed until he was sitting in-between Cas' spread legs. By now, Castiel was achingly hard again, riled up by Sam's and Dean's lazy fucking, taking him back to the edge and had him rutting into the sheets of the king-sized bed.

Once again, he felt Dean's calloused hand on his ass cheeks, spreading them apart, thumbs digging in and running along the crack of his ass. One of the pads rubbed over the abused and very sensitive rim of his hole, which clenched instinctively at the touch. The feeling of something wet and sticky running down his thigh, accompanied by an approving hum of Dean made Cas moan.

Then Dean's thumb breached him, pulled him open once again, and more hot fluid poured out. Cas felt it dripping down his cleft, rolling down his balls and falling onto the sheets. He groaned loudly, and that on the other hand got Sam's attention again. The younger Winchester leaned smiling towards him, kissing him gently onto his lips, and Cas couldn't help himself but moan desperately when Dean's second thumb slipped into the sticky, wet mess of his hole.

Sam kissed him again before he withdrew and said to Dean, "Let's switch."

Cas felt the shift of the mattress underneath him, too out of it and desperate for an orgasm to even wonder what Sam was up to.

The mattress dipped again when Dean came to rest beside him and pulled him into his arms. He placed lazy, pleasant little kisses on his lips and hugged him in a comforting way.

Then there was Sam's appreciative, impressed groan from behind him, followed by large, strong hands on his ass. Sam mirrored Dean's position from before, his thumbs spreading him apart, running over the rim of the sensitive muscle.

Quickly Cas was reminded of Sam's very dirty tongue during sex. "God, Cas," he moaned. "You have no idea how filthy you look, with all that jizz leaking out of you. All Dean's, and mine."

Dean ran his hand gently through Castiel's hair, holding him close to his chest while Cas squirmed at the touch of another thumb digging into his entrance. Sam's fingers were longer, and larger, but after everything that thumb wasn't that much of a challenge for Cas any more. He took it easily.

That is until Sam dipped his head, then the feeling of Sam's thumb slipping into him was accompanied by a slick, wet muscle rolling along it, around it – Sam's tongue. It was leaping and licking at the place where Sam's thumb met Cas' skin. Cas wasn't able to talk any more, instead he buried his head in Dean's neck, moaning repeatedly, helplessly, begging for Sam to let him come by wriggling his hips up against the touch.

Cas whined loudly when he felt Sam's digit withdraw, leaving him gaping open for the umpteenth time that day. But the missing finger was quickly replaced by Sam's tongue, licking around the rim of the muscle that pulsed and clenched under the touch. Cas felt how more and more come was leaking out, running down, surely also over Sam's cheeks by no. The picture of it alone makes him groan extra-hard and push his hips into the mattress, searching for friction.

This didn't go unnoticed neither by Dean nor Sam, and while the latter placed both of his large palms onto his hips, hauling him upwards, Dean reached down. When Dean's hand found his cock, rock-hard and throbbing between his legs, he immediately wrapped his fingers around it and began to pump.

Cas didn't know if he should push forward into the firm grip of Dean's hand or back into the caressing touch of Sam's tongue.

He decided to do neither and instead just let himself being taken apart by his two favorite humans, by the people he cared most about, giving himself completely over. That thought made a searing desire roll through him again, and when Sam moaned, "Gotta love how eager you are, Cas, taking it like that," into his ass, that was it. One more tug of Dean's hand, and Cas came, crying into Dean's chest, desperately wriggling his hips in both directions in a fruitless attempt to reach every pleasuring spot at once.

He spilled over Dean's hand and the sheets and broke down, face planting into the pillow as soon as he was done. Post-coital haze was a complete and utter understatement for how he felt right now.

Used, fucked-out, exhausted, sore.

Claimed, marked, pleasured, _loved_ by these two boys.

_Happy_.

"We gotta do this again," Dean and Sam said almost in sync and laughed.

**So yeah, that's it. Reviews, anyone? :3**


End file.
